


The Real Purpose of Technology

by soft_bucky



Series: Bucky-centric texts between the Avengers [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Steve and Tony bicker that's what this is pretty much, Texting, with Steve looking out for Bucky of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bucky/pseuds/soft_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>For being almost a hundred years old, Steve quickly caught on to the real point of technology: talk shit, and get confrontational with Tony later. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Purpose of Technology

**Author's Note:**

> Tony calls Steve Steven a lot because he knows it annoys him. Also I feel like Steve's bad a commas. He's a grammar nerd but can't use commas for shit.

**Steve** : Hey, Tony, when you're around Bucky can you not mention or do anything that has to do with like, really cold rooms or whatever? I just learned it's a really bad trigger of his.

 _Tony_ : No problem Steven, but why that? It sounds like an odd thing to be triggered by.

 **Steve** : I mean, I know /I/ would be triggered into an episode of ptsd by that if I was put into cryo repeatedly, /and/ tortured for decades on end in a cold, terrifying medical room by hydra but, maybe that's just me.

 _Tony_ : Alright Steven I get it I'll respect Bucko’s trigger. Don't get all protective guard dog on me

 **Steve** : … Anyways can you just let the others know about it?

 _Tony_ : Okay, I could do that, but why didn't you just create a groupchat? For someone who's been in modern civilization for 4 years, you sure are out of touch with the times.

Steve sighs loudly to himself and doesn't respond to Tony’s text. He instead creates a groupchat simply called "The Avengers". The first message is Tony saying "first of all, lame groupchat name Cap. Second, I already heard this spiel so I'm out."

A second later, Steve gets the notification that "Iron Nerd has left the group." After telling everyone about not bringing up Bucky's trigger, Steve thinks that this would be an opportune time to talk shit about Tony.

For being almost a hundred years old, he quickly caught on to the real point of technology: talk shit, and get confrontational with Tony later.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos because it fuels my being, thanks :~)


End file.
